Moonlight Tryst 3 The Tasty Miko
by Raven-2010
Summary: Tired of Inu's stupidity Kagome becomes a wise cracking holy terror has hot dreams of a white haired man making love to her, she goes to the hot spring & while in the water gets a hot erotic surprise" Updated extended jokes romance LEMONS Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media do Rated R Lemon**

Dedicated to Sessh/Kag fans thanks everyone Updated extended Dec 5 2010 Sessh/Kag

**Moonlight Tryst 3 The Tasty Miko**

**By Raven 2010 July 21 2010**

**Fevered dreams and changes**

Kagome was having fevered highly erotic pleasurable dreams every night about a white haired man that brought her to multiple orgasms even when she pleasured herself for relief it was never that intense and she had never felt that horny before in all her life it was really beginning to drive her nuts

The thing that really drove her crazy above all else is that she couldn't figure out who the hell this mystery man was every night she'd concentrate in her mind who is this man over and over again before she went to sleep thinking that it would let her see and find out who it was when she dreamed again but it didn't work

She was also driven mad because she felt so drawn attracted connected to and wanted him like she never wanted a man before in all her life all the fevers caused Kagome to have to take many dips in the cold river

Hey Kagome where the hell's the ramen? Inuyasha hounded

Just a sec I gotta get some more water"

Well get moving" will ya"

Yeah yeah yeah quit hounding me already will you" Kagome replied

Kagome returned five minutes later with a small snuck up behind Inuyasha an with lightning like speed and reflexes pulled the back of his haori away from his body then dumped the bucket of worms and mud inside it the worms quickly made their way down into his hakama

Ahhhhhhh what the hell is this shit?

Ramen dear heart" it is what you asked for isn't it? Kagome wise cracked

Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?

What Yasha baby? I thought you could use a little protein is all"

I'm an Inu we don't eat worms we get our protein from meat you crazy ass wench"

But Inu weenu their all natural and so good for you" Kagome teased

Oh save it I gotta go take a bath thanks to you"

Inuyasha you're an excellent dancer" Sango teased a squirming Inuyasha

Awww Wormyasha be nice" Miroku teased

Yeah right after you kiss my ass" Inuyasha said

It became very visible in the village the change in Kagome when Inuyasha would start up with her she quickly became vicious with a foul temper and mouth that matched and at times and far surpassed his own Kagome was slowly turning into someone almost unrecognizable

One day Inuyasha made the mistake of grabbing her arm to try to hurry her along to continue the jewel hunt Kagome saw red her blood boiled fury took over and that's when he got the heart stopping shock of his life

Let the fuck go of my arm now asshole if you value your precious jewels" Kagome snapped

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his shaft balls and all gripping but not hard enough to hurt Kagome what the hell is your problem? What's gotten into you? You never acted or talked like this before"

First she gave him an evil grin then said oh I do not know so many things I guess who knows maybe I'll figure it all out one day then I can write _**you a Fucking list" **_she yelled

Eeeee stay away devil woman your nuts" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha?

Yeah what?

Are you really in that big of a hurry to go after the next jewel shard? Or is it that you are bored and need something to do Hmmm?

Well Kagome we really need to get back to hunting them down"

Well I know how you can occupy yourself"

Oh yeah wench like what?

Not really meaning it but just to get a rise out of and shock the hell out of Inuyasha Kagome answered This"

She then took hold of the neck of his haori held on to it so he couldn't get away and at the same time licked the side of his face like a dog then grabbed his manhood and held on after a few seconds she let go and walked away

Gulp" Ka Ka Kagome what?

Does that give you a clue Inuyasha or you could always play with yourself with all that nice dick you've got there that should keep you busy for a long long time"

Sango and Miroku who had been watching the whole time could not hold back any longer and broke out into gut wrenching laughter

Miroku you're a monk you can see auras and stuff" tell me is Kagome full of evil? Is she possessed? Or is there a spell on her? If I didn't know better I'd swear that she was turning into a demon"

Inuyasha my friend it is not any of these things it is something else my opinion is that she finally got sick of your antics you running between her and Kikyo and grew hard and to some extent cold it is to late for you to try to reverse it now because it has gone on for far to long"

Gee thanks that helps a lot not" Inuyasha wise cracked

**Hot spring surprise ultimate erotic pleasure a tayokai's unexpected visit **

It was a beautiful night there was with a nice light breeze and the moon was full casting an eerie glow do throughout the area Kagome decided that she would go to take her bath so she headed to the hot spring she disrobed and got into the water then put her back against the rocks and sat on a rock beneath her

**Lemon starts**

As she sat totally relaxed suddenly she felt hands spreading her thighs then her folds and felt a mouth on her nether region and a tongue slip up inside her massaging her opening inside and out quickly sending her into an orgasmic frenzy Kagome hung on to the rocks at her sides and let out cries of ecstasy

That's it that's the spot right there **ohhh shit yesss" **while massive orgasms hit her one after another

She did not even care who it was she was being given such mind blowing pleasure pleasure that she always dreamed of but had never experienced and it felt so damn good she thought she would never experience something so erotic in her whole life

Kagome's entire began to shake from the intensity of it all oh by all the god's she never wanted it to end. I want to meet the male who did this to me but I hope that it is my freaking imagination she thought after it was all done when Kagome was sated and could not come anymore she thought I'll reach under the water and see if he is real or my wanton imagination

Kagome looked at the top of the water and saw silver white hair floating just at the surface reached under the water in front of her and felt a thick head of hair at the same time Kagome felt a pair of large long hands placed on her thighs and since the mystery man was not rising up out of the water on his own Kagome then felt around for and found a chin she put her fingers under his chin and gently pulled him upward

As he finally arose from under the water when Kagome got a look at who it was she almost had a heart attack there stood before in all of his handsome glory with a smirk on his face was none other then Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru sama it's you of all people I never expected it to be you" but how the hell are you able to breath under water?

Miko I am a Tayoukai and I am capable of many things"

Sesshoumaru may I say? that was the most pleasurable and mind blowing experience of my life. I never thought a man could make me feel so damn good"

Beautiful Kagome there is a lot more where that came from I promise that is if you will consent to allow me to continue such activities if you like we can slowly lead our meetings to other activities as well"

Yes Sesshoumaru I'd like that immensely"

Kagome reached down beneath the water and took his manhood in her hand and felt that it was already hard as a rock and was shocked at the length and girth of it. Because of his height and he now stood on a rock beneath the water his shaft was above the water Kagome put her arms around his neck kissed him hard

Kagome opened her mouth he opened his then slid his tongue over hers this was highly erotic to her he then put his hands on her ass and pulled her tightly against him and she ran her hands over his back Kagome reached down grabbed and started moving up and down his shaft

That feels so good" Sesshoumaru moaned

Kagome sat back down on the rock the minute she took him into her mouth he gave a loud moan

Oh god's woman she moved up and up and down his shaft after a time _**Ahhh Kagome" **_he called out and came so hard his eyes rolled back in his head and he felt like he was going to pass out and almost did from the intensity of it after he put his right hand on a rock at his side in order to maintain his balance I never thought it possible but I think you almost killed me" said Sesshoumaru

Yes my lord and I do enjoy my work" she said joking

Kagome please drop the formality just call me Seshoumaru we are more then friends after this"

I know I did that just to get a rise out of you"

Oh so you want to tease me do you ok minx two can play that game"

He began to stalk her like a wolf stalking it's prey Sesshoumaru what are you up to?

Oh minx you are about to find out soon"

He took her in his arms and then started working her nub with his fingers. _**Ohhh yes Sesshoumaruuu"**_

In retaliation she worked his shaft at the same time _**Kagomeee" **_he said in a deep lust filled voicethey wound up giving each other multiple mind blowing orgasms and stayed in each others arms

**Lemon ends**

Kagome?

Yes Sesshoumaru"

I do not want any male other then me touching you in a romantic way"

Sesshoumaru Are you jealous?

Yes it's in an Inu's blood to be so we are predatory as well we cannot help or change it I have wanted you for a long time and now that I have you I'm not about to let others interfere starting with Inuyasha I will pound him if he tries and since you have agreed that we can keep meeting and can continue our activities we will have no others but each other" do agree to this?

Yes my Sessexymaru"

Mine all mine" he said

Sesshoumaru you don't know it but I have always thought that you were very handsome and looked like a god"

I wish that I had known this a lot sooner I would asked for your permission to court you a lot long ago Kagome after we have courted for awhile I would like to have you as my mate" does this sound like a possibility to you?

Sesshoumaru I am shocked but yes I would be more then honored to"

Very well we will keep it a secret while we are courting and meeting until the time is right to reveal ourselves

Okay Sesshy baby I will be a good and not tell the other girls I promise"

Miko" he said

What?

Why do you speak in a child's voice?

Oh because I'm a bad bad girl" do you wanna punish me? Sesshoumaru sensei she said then she ran

Get back here you naughty minx" he said while chasing her

**The suddenly happy miko and Inuyasha's annoying curiosity**

After her tryst with Sesshoumaru Kagome returned to Keade's village suddenly and strangely happy and relaxed it was driving Inuyasha crazy he wanted and had to know why and he was going to make his business find out even if it killed him

Kagome felt mellow happy and relaxed beyond even her own belief but she hadn't lost her new wise ass ways or sense of humor and would yank Inuyasha's chain at any given opportunity if he started every chance that she got

Sesshoumaru hid behind the bushes and high growing plants with his presence and scent masked he had a sneaking feeling with Kagome's sudden change that things were about to get interesting in Keade's village

Oi wench why the hell are you suddenly so happy? And what's going on with you anyway?

Awww Inuyasha my little Hanyou wanyou he wants to know so cute yes mother hen I'll tell you"

Ok so tell already" Inuyasha said

Well I went for a long walk and I was really really horny so horny in fact that my furry little friend was aching then I saw the most beautiful Youkai I have ever seen without a word he ate me out and screwed my freaking brains out and he tasted good to"

Whaaat? A shocked hanyou screamed

Yes it's true he made me come so much I thought I'd never walk again" Kagome taunted

Sesshoumaru put his right palm on his forehead in total disbelief and shock I've got myself a devil woman he thought and grinned

**What the f" **Inuyasha started to say but then sniffed her you lie I don't smell a damn thing on you"

Inuyasha can you really be sure? I mean there are so many strange things in the world think about it you never know now do you" Kagome said

I think all that fantasizing has finally went to your head and made you lose your fucking mind"

Yes yes yes fuck me oh yeeeees" that's what I screamed while he was fucking me oh and is he hung" Kagome said tormenting Inuyasha the others broke out in hysterical fits of laughter while enjoying the show

She is a perverted little hentai my minx is fun" Sesshoumaru said

What the hell are you idiots laughing at? Inuyasha snapped

Sango walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome Kagome may I do those two things from your time you told me about?

Sure Sango knock yourself out"

I do not know what it is Miroku thought but happy Funeral Inuyasha faster then Inuyasha could blink Sango pulled his under garments up giving him a king size wedgy then put him in a head lock and gave him the biggest noogy in history

Sango what the fuck? Let go women your all crazy"

What Inuyasha we just want to show you how much we love you" Sango teased

You wenches are all insane every last one of you"

You've got to love the slayer she really Knows how to fix the Hanyou good Sesshoumaru thought

Us wenches are all insane hah ok" Sango said then ran fast snatched all of the ramen jumped on Kirarra's back ha ha ha Inuyasha I'll go share this with Kouga and his tribe I'm so sure that they will help me eat it" Sango taunted

As he watched Sesshoumaru laughed he'll never learn"

Nooooo Sango you can't not with that mangy wolf get back here that's not fair your flying on Kirrara's back

See ya later yasha washa oh and don't wait up" Sango said then blew him kisses and flew off

Inuyasha chased after her but could not keep up with Kirrara an hour later Sango came back with all the ramen Kagome asked Sango you didn't take the ramen to Kouga? Kagome asked

Nah I just wanted to screw with Inuyasha ooo and it's such fun hehehe the poor thing is still looking for me"

Sango I tell you what lets hide it for a few more hours then give it to him later on"

Kagome you are a bad girl I like the new you a lot never change and not only that Kags think about it if Inuyasha goes to Kouga's cave about the ramen Kouga will think he's gone completely nuts"

Two hours later Kouga Ginta and Hakkaku came carrying with them a soaking wet wrapped almost like a mummy Inuyasha

Hey Kagome mutt face came by my cave hounding me about Sango and ramen he wouldn't shut up so I trounced him gave him a dip in the cold river and we did this"

Yeah Kouga Sango told him she was going to your cave with ramen and that you and your tribe were going to help her eat it Kagome told him just to fuck with his head" Kagome said

Kouga turned his back to Inuyasha winked at Kagome can we have some ramen were starving after all that running?

Sure Kouga come with me to Keade's hut I'll make some right away" Kagome answered

They went into the hut and sat around for a while hey Kagome mutt face ought to be going nuts by now since he thinks were eating ramen" Kouga said

Kagome peeked out oh yeah your right he's squirming as we speak"

Watch this I'm gonna have some fun with him hey mutt you don't know what you missed that ramen was so damn good" Kouga taunted

Kouga took the gag off of Inuyasha's mouth Kouga when I get loose and I am going to kill you after I pound ya you mangy stinking flea bag wolf" Inuyasha promised

Now now now butt face you shouldn't talk about yourself like that and talk is cheap I want action" want another dip in the cold river? Then maybe you'll get rid of those fleas you have" Kouga teased

Inuyasha is that any way to treat an honored guest? Miroku questioned

Oh go play with yourself then you won't be groping every female there is"

See you everybody and Kagome thanks again for the ramen" Kouga said and took off

Kouga got a little ways from the camp stopped put his hand against a tree bent over and laughed so hard his stomach ached then heard a deep voice

That is funny and entertaining is it not wolf prince"

Kouga turned to look Sesshoumaru holy shit you scared the crap out of me" have you been watching that the whole time? Kouga asked

Yes I have anything that torments my brother makes me deliriously happy"

Good to know I'm not alone in that" Kouga replied smiling

**Second tryst and a confession **

The next day Kagome went to meet Sesshoumaru at the hot spring he took her in his arms and kissed her deep my miko we will go some where different this time"

With Kagome still in his arms he formed his orb and took off at top speed. a few minutes later he gracefully landed in a heavily wooded area just out side of a cave opposite the cave there was a hot spring surrounded most of the way by thick heavy foliage

Just looking at Sesshoumaru Kagome was already aroused so much she was almost ready to come he caught the scent I must relieve my female she's got a big shock coming he thought Sesshoumaru had her and himself stripped so fast her head spun

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru picked her up and walked into the water stood her in front of him with her back against the rocks

Sesshoumaru what are you going to do?

He said nothing kissed her and used tongue put one hand on her ass and with the other put his large length between her legs and pumped in and out with his first thrust forward she came and trembled from the force of her orgasm

Sesshoumaru repeated his actions several times he felt she was nearing her final release and he his he thrust hard and fast they broke the kiss

She gasped looked in his eyes I almost can't stand it yes yes yes oh god's _**Sesshoumaruuu"**_

_**My Kagomeee" **_

Both sated and spent he nuzzled her neck then said that is what I was going to do and did then whispered in her ear I will not have or leave my female to suffer when I can relieve her. Hmm and I did not know that she became aroused just from the sight of me this pleases me more then you know my woman" Sesshoumaru told her

Kagome cupped the sides of his face with her hands put his head up looked into his beautiful smoldering golden eyes Sesshoumaru I love you" at first he looked slightly shocked

Then his eyes lit up I never expected to hear that from you so soon I am in love with you as well I think I have been far longer then I realized" he said

Sesshoumaru started kissing her more passionately then he ever had before. and before they knew it they were so hot again they were repeating their previous activities

**Lemon ends**

Sesshoumaru flew Kagome back to the village I hate to bring you back here and leave you Kagome I have something for you he gave her a silver chain with a half moon on it with white jade cut to fit the middle of it

It's beautiful thank you Sesshoumaru" she said and kissed him

Miko it will let you know when I am near you will feel me as though I'm next to you" she put it on and he watched her enter the village and left

**Erotic dream**

Kagome got into her sleeping bag and promptly fell into a deep sleep the dream she was about to have she'd never forget as long as she lived

Sesshoumaru had her in his arms and kissed her then gently backed her against a tree his hands went inside her kimono feeling every inch of her he slipped it off of her Kagome rapidly untied his haori and hakama

Sesshoumaru put his body against hers keeping her between him and the tree he held her by the hips and ground his manhood into her causing her to moan he then picked her up lay her on top of the moss got between her legs and entered her and moved and in no time they both came hard

_**Ahhh Sesshoumaru yesss"**_

_**Ka Kagome"**_

Little did she know it was Sesshoumaru who gave her this dream Sesshoumaru was hidden plotting a way to stay closer to her after he smelled the orgasms she had in her sleep from the dream he had given her he came up with the perfect idea he would change himself into something else

**Transformation the new dog meet prince**

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling very sticky and needed a bath fast she quickly gathered her supplies and bolted in the direction of the hot spring and Sango seeing her unusual eagerness to go followed they both disrobed got into the water Kagome shared her lilac scented soap with Sango

Kagome what's going on? I know that something's going on" Sango said

Kagome got a sneaky grin on her face ok mom I'll tell you" Kagome teased then she told Sango everything

You and Sesshoumaru? Sango said shocked your in love with him I can see it in your eyes"

Yes Sango I am"

I won't tell anyone but you know you cannot tell Inuyasha right? Because he'd relentlessly try to interfere with it and separate you two then little sister I'd have to kill him" Sango said smiling evilly Sesshoumaru heard this while hiding and listening in and grinned

while the girls were bathing a beautiful white dog appeared walked over to them gave a whine to get Kagome's attention sniffed and licked her hand then nuzzled his nose into her neck Kagome patted him and he almost purred with delight

He's beautiful we should take him back to the village with us" Sango told her

Sesshoumaru had his scent aura and real presence masked so good Inuyasha would not be able to pick up on the real him a trick he had learned from his father years ago. The girls got out of the spring and dried off Sesshoumaru being the gentleman he was already had his back turned the minute they started to stand

Hey Kagome look at that he's a real gentleman Miroku the pervert could take lessons from him a dog has more class"

Kagome immediately had a sneaking suspicion who it was she leaned into his ear and whispered so low only he could hear it's you isn't it Sesshoumaru? he gave a whine as if to say yes I love you you sneaky Inu" she whispered he gave a doggie smile and panted

Kagome I think he loves you the first one who messes with you will get their leg ripped off and other parts to" what are you going to name or call him?

Prince" what do you think of that? Sesshoumaru gave a yip of approval

He looks like royalty I'll hunt and get some meat for him and us to eat" Sango said he went over to Sango and let her pet him you are handsome and I'm going to spoil you rotten yes I am" Sango promised

Hmm I love this taija already she treats me like royalty pounds and torments the crap out of my brother I shall enjoy a close up view of this Sesshoumaru thought

They all returned to the village Miroku Keade and Shippou all loved the new edition to the group Sango true to her word hunted and returned with a wild boar Miroku helped her skin gut and get it ready for cooking. when Inuyasha came back the meat was all cooked and saw the girls giving the white dog some of the meat

Who's the mutt? And what's he doing here? Inuyasha said

This is prince and you are to be nice to him" Kagome informed Inuyasha

Well Inuyasha you're a mutt and we keep you around" Sango answered sarcastically mixed with humor

I am not a mutt I am half Inu youkai"

Aw Inuyasha but that is still canine" Miroku teased

Shut it monk"

Now now Inuyasha be a good little puppy" Miroku retorted

Inuyasha do you want a nice big bone to chew on I know how much you dogs love bones if you behave I'll save you one of the boars bones" Sango taunted

Sango stop treating me like a dog"

But Inuyasha your such a cute puppy I cannot resist" she answered

Kagome made ramen to go with the meat and vegetables Prince want to try some ramen? Sesshoumaru yipped once for yes

Kagome put some meat and vegetables with ramen in a bowl for him

Inuyasha tried to swipe the bowl prince growled Kagome was about to sit him when prince latched on to Inuyasha's arm with his teeth being bigger then a saint Bernard sized dog he easily pulled Inuyasha away Inuyasha fell over sideways prince getting doggie revenge cocked his leg and peed on him

You stinking flea bag I'll kill you" then I'm gonna skin you and make a rug out of you" Inuyasha snapped and was about to chase prince

When he felt gonk over his head from Miroku's staff leave the dog the hell alone" Miroku scolded

Miroku what the fuck was that for?

What did you expect? You did try to steal his food and I am sure like us he is very hungry" Miroku said

Great then you and the damn dog can get married" why are you so fucking defensive of that flea bag anyway? Inuyasha snapped

Because you've done nothing but run your mouth and pick on the poor dog since you got back we all could have been half way through our meal by now the dog is hungry just as we are _**so cut the shit shut up and let us eat already"**_Miroku yelled

Inuyasha go take a bath in the hot spring you can use my soap we do not need you stinking of pee all day" Kagome said

Inuyasha stomped off with soap in hand everything finally settled down Kagome gave Sesshoumaru his food Sesshoumaru loved the ramen hmm this stuff is better then I thought it would be he thought after the meal Kagome sat with her back against a tree and prince had his head on her lap happily snoozing

Kagome can I take prince for a walk? Shippou asked

Sure if he wants to" do you prince? Kagome asked he yipped once for yes

Ah Kagome he just said yes I speak canine" Shippou told her

Be good boys" Kagome joked

Prince and Shippou went into the forest then Shippou stopped okay

Sesshoumaru sama I know it is really you but I am not going to tell the others" and I know Kagome already knows am I correct?

Sesshoumaru turned into his humanoid form kit how did you know?

I had a suspicion and kind of sensed it but don't worry Inuyasha is way to dense to know or figure it out" Are you courting Kagome?

Yes I am and she has agreed to be my mate and kit you are wise beyond your years"

Lord Sesshoumaru in all honesty I am overjoyed that she finally has somebody who loves her oh and thanks for peeing on Bakayasha I enjoyed that"

Your welcome kit I enjoyed doing it to him and I loved watching the taija and monk torture him and I will not let him needlessly abuse you"

Just wait till you see Kagome sit him that's so much fun sometimes I get him to start so I can watch Kagome sit him I guess we should go back now" Shippou told him

Sesshoumaru turned back into a dog and they headed back to the village. Shippou and Sesshoumaru arrived back at the village

So runt what did you and the mutt do on your little walk? Inuyasha started

Oh nothing much Bakayasha we were just plotting what would be the fasted and easiest way to kill you know normal stuff like that" Shippou responded

I'll show ya how to kill" Inuyasha said

Then Inuyasha charged at Shippou and was about to pound him over the head Kagome sat him then while Inuyasha was going down to hit the ground at the same time Sesshoumaru bit him right on the ass and hung on till Inuyasha hit the ground

Ahhhhh" Inuyasha screamed I'll kill that fuckin mutt Kagome you traitor"

When he called Kagome a traitor Sesshoumaru bit harder. Inuyasha if I were you I'd shut up prince is Kagome's body guard and he will not let you or anyone else mess with her" Sango got out between laughs

Prince please come here? Here you'll need this to get the foul taste of Grouchyyasha out of your mouth" Miroku said then gave Prince a big juicy piece of meat

Prince disappeared then came back a while later Inuyasha wasn't there he barked a few times Shippou answered him

Kagome Shippou whispered in her ear Sesshoumaru wants you to follow him

Shippou you know" but how?

I sensed it and had a suspicion when Prince and I took that walk I told him that I knew he was Sesshoumaru and promised not to tell the others"

Shippou I didn't know you could speak Inu"

Well Kagome Inu and Kitsune speak the same Language"

Thanks Shippou go into my back pack there's an extra treat for you there"

Ooooo thank you Kagome"

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru they walked a good distance away from the camp Kagome wasn't paying attention while they were walking Sesshoumaru transformed back into his humanoid form she did not realize it until she felt two big long strong arms around her and a pair of soft lips take hers in a crushing kiss and he explored her mouth with his tongue her their breathing became heavy fast

Sesshoumaru gently backed her against a tree he quickly had her kimono open and she his hakama it dropped down past his hips he placed himself between her legs and ground into her for a long time until they both came. after they were both done

God's woman I wanted to do that all day"

You gave me that sex dream didn't you Sesshy?

Yes I did but I felt and shared the events of it with you our souls connected making us feel it as though it were happening for real"

Sesshoumaru if that's how good having you inside me feels in a dream I can hardly wait for you to bed and take me"

That is music to my ears my miko I did not want to take you to soon I want you to be ready for and want it"

I have a surprise for you Kagome" and handed her a package

Kagome opened it inside were two silver combs and a light pink kimono

Wow Sesshoumaru you have excellent taste they are beautiful thank you so much I love it" then she kissed him

Kagome wear the kimono and combs tomorrow night and meet me at the hot spring where we had our first night together I have a surprise for you"

Ok Sesshoumaru" but what are you up to?

You will find out then if I tell you now there would be no surprise" Sesshoumaru turned back into a dog and they returned to the village

Kagome where were you and the mutt? Inuyasha hounded Prince growled a low warning growl

Do you really want to know Inuyasha? I saw this tall yummy Inu demon with the body of a god I was so horny I almost came just looking at him he picked me up held me by my ass I wrapped my legs around his waist he put my back against a tree" Kagome said

What the f? Inuyasha started to say

Inuyasha you asked now shut your trap and let me finish"

No I don't want to hear anymore" he said

Shut up and let her finish Inuyasha I want to hear the rest of it" Miroku said playing along

Kagome continued oh god's he has the longest fattest dick I have ever seen ooo and the minute he slid in up to the hilt I came and then he fucked the shit out of me when we got to the end I came so hard I almost passed out prince here stood guard till we finished" Kagome taunted

Sango Miroku and Keade who were all drinking tea and their mouth's were full when they started to laugh the tea sprayed out of their mouths and across the ground

What the hell are you double crossers all laughing at?

Inuyasha we cast our eyes upon and we laugh at ye a fool who will never learn when ye should stop" Keade answered

Well Inuyasha you asked" Sango got out between laughs

That evening after the meal was eaten everyone sat around relaxing prince lay on his back and Kagome rubbed his belly getting to turned on he gave a low whine and turned over then they walked over to and sat under a tree

As usual Prince lay next to Kagome with his head on her lap Kagome was patting his head then she started scratched behind his ears not knowing what that or rubbing his belly did to Inu Youkai

_**Ohhh his beast purred she found our weak spots that feels so good our mate must mark mate soon" what are you waiting for? Take her with you and do it now" **_Sesshoumaru's beast nagged

Shut up we will wait one more day" Sesshoumaru told him

_**Yes lord Sexlessmaru don't blame me if we die virgins" **_it retorted

As Sesshoumaru lay there with his head on Kagome's lap he got a good whiff of her arousal he took hold of the sleeve of her kimono with his teeth and gently tugged on it for her to follow him and they got up and left

Inuyasha waited then got up intent on following them then he suddenly felt the back of the neck of his haori being lifted he side eyed and saw it was Kirrara she flew him so far away that it would take him a good two hours to walk back to the village Kirrara without landing dropped Inuyasha down to the ground

Kirrara you to you're a traitor like them" how could you? Kirrara's only response was a deep meow with an evil kitty grin and she took off

Sesshoumaru and Kagome relieved each other with intense oral pleasure till they were both exhausted they stayed in each others arms for a long time kissing and being affectionate

Sesshoumaru?

Yes you need again I know me to" he said they spent almost the next two hours pleasuring each other when both were both sated they returned to the village after they bathed and rested

Inuyasha returned tired and very pissed off Sango what the fuck is up with Kirrara? Why did she just take me and fly off like that?

Because she did not like what she saw Kagome go's for a walk you wait get up and try to follow her and Prince Prince is a dog for kami's sake" why the hell do you care all of a sudden? Oh and before I forget aren't you supposed to be with the clay poppet hmm? he didn't answer

Hearing that wait you what? Who the hell do you think you are Inuyasha? Why the sudden need to interfere in my private life? You had your chance but all you did was go back and forth between me and Kikyo now I don't care anymore and your on my ass" Kagome reminded him

You spend way to much time with that mutt" Inuyasha snapped Sesshoumaru did nothing because he knew that Inuyasha had fucked up royally

What are you insinuating something? Are you trying to call me a dog fucker maybe? Is that it? Answer me" he said nothing and what about you you're a corpse fucker" Oh yeah before I forget let me remind you your half Inu so that makes Kikyho a dog fucker hehehe" Kagome retorted

Miroku Sango and Kaede choked on the tea they were drinking and it soon went spraying out of their mouths from laughing their ass off

Holy fucking shit" Sango said

Yeah my only question is how does he keep from getting splinters in his dick think about it clay shards ooo agony" Miroku added

Yo bastards fuck you" Inuyasha snapped

Sesshoumaru sat there taking it all in learning things he never knew then he shot Inuyasha what must have the equivalent of a dog smirk that said ha ha ha because Inuyasha shot him the dirtiest look

Then as she had done before Kagome decided to give it to Inuyasha raw and oh this was going to make his ears bleed

Sugary sweet Kagome started Inufucka you know maybe if you went and ate Kikyo out you and she blew you wouldn't be so uptight and the bitch wouldn't be trying to kill people but remember you have to get your tongue all the way up there you know till your face is buried"

Ka Kagome what happened to you? What made you like this?

Kinkyho's door mat haven't you figured it out you run between us, Kikyo is dead and should have stayed that way I'm not under a spell or anything I just finally woke the hell up I like it and never want to go back"

Shippou had just come back and heard the last part of the conversation wanting Sesshoumaru to know Shippou said yeah Inuyasha Kikyo did try to kill Kagome took Kagome's jewel shards then gave them to Naraku"

Shut up runt" Inuyasha bellowed then lunged to pound Shippou

Sit" Kagome said Inuyasha hit the ground Sesshoumaru internally laughed you bitch about prince he's a dog but he's more man then you are or ever will be" she snapped

The Kikyo tried to kill Kagome part really sent Sesshoumaru into a blind rage but even as a dog he hid it perfectly. And oh did he have plans for Inuyasha once he and Kagome were mated but in the mean time he would satisfy himself in his own sadistic ways

They all bedded down for the night Sesshoumauru used his powers to make Inuyasha go into a deeper then normal sleep. Just before they were all ready to wake up Sesshoumaru put a nasty little surprise down Inuyasha's haori turned back into a dog laid back down next to Kagome looking all innocent and waited for the fun to start

Inuyasha woke up and stretched and suddenly felt something scratching at his chest then it slid way down to his lower half he started to open his haori then smelt the most horrid odor then started itching

When he finally got his haori open it had slid down into his hakama

he opened his hakama and out fell a huge wide enraged demon skunk and they stunk 10 times worse than a regular skunk and it's urine caused severe itching it growled indignantly sprayed Inuyasha again and took off

The stink was so bad Inuyasha's sensitive canine nose was itching and running and his body itching all over this was all part of Sesshoumaru's plan Sesshoumaru did this knowing that Inuyasha would not be able to smell anything for 3 days

Inuyasha awww got a new pet and it took a pee pee all over him because it wuvs him sooo much" Miroku teased

Fuck you Miroku I hope your damn dick falls off"

Yeah tsk tsk tsk Inuyasha didn't they ever teach you to never play with or try to make pets out of wild animals? Shippou chided

Shippou that's it you little runt I am going to make a rug out of you"

Then all at the same time said Inuyasha go take a bath" will you?

Oh yeah when I find out who put the damn skunk down my haori they're dead meat because I know damn well it did not get there on it's own"

Keade handed Inuyasha a bunch of herbs use these to wash with as ye would soap it will help ye"

Sesshoumaru had plans with Kagome that night and was not about to let Inuyasha spoil it like he almost did the day Kirrara carried him off and he had a plan to reward his feline friend

Sesshoumaru disappeared for a while then came back with a huge fish in his teeth Sango Kagome and Miroku's eyes almost popped out of their heads

then he walked over to Kirrara and gave the fish to her as thanks for carrying Inuyasha off the day before Kirrara mewed in thanks she made quick work of it

Lunch time came by the time Inuyasha returned everybody gathered around to eat each had two fish to eat Inuyasha took one of Shippou's fish Prince knocked Inuyasha on his back and sat on him then barked Shippou got the hint and took all three fish ate them right in front of him then to get even more vengeance he took and ate Inuyasha's precious ramen

Hey ya stinking flea bag get off me" Inuyasha barked

Prince's only response was a growl Inuyasha finally got Prince off of him and got up just when he thought it was safe Kagome sat him

Kagome why? Inuyasha whined

Because Piggyyasha you had your breakfast and tried to take and eat Shippou's to"

You snooze you lose" Shippou taunted

Traitors I am surrounded by traitors" Inuyasha said

That night after the meal everyone bedded down for the night Sesshoumaru snuck off then Kagome snuck and put on the pink kimono and silver combs Sesshoumaru had given her. Inuyasha woke up and caught Kagome all dressed up and sneaking out of the village he got up and was about to follow her

When he heard a growl and then something latched onto the nape of his neck It was Kirrara she quickly dug a hole buried Inuyasha leaving only his head sticking out then laid down on top of the burial spot and in her large form there was no way he was getting away

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku woke up and saw the sight Inuyasha what did you do this time? Sanga asked

Sango get your cat the hell off me" will you?

Good night Inuyasha sleep well" Sango told him

And keep it down will you? Miroku added and they went back to sleep

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome mating bond**

**Lemons start**

Kagome arrived at the meeting place ohh my koishi you look like a goddess"

Thank you Sesshoumaru"

He snaked his long arms around her and kissed her passionately she immediately became aroused Kagome got him to sit on the ground with his back against a tree and straddled his lap massaged his ears kissed him from his lips down to his neck giving his neck light nips she began rocking back and forth she was ready to taken by him right there

Now your all mine" Kagome teased sexily

Yes Kagome ooo that feels good" Sesshoumaru said

Kagome opened his hakama took his length and stroked it up and down causing him to moan in ecstasy after teasing him like this for awhile she very slowly and torturously almost making him beg slid her mouth over his length in and out at a very slow pace. He was so insane with lust he reached one of his hands in back of him and dug his claws into the tree

Please Kagome?

Kagome didn't need anymore then that to tell her what to do next she sped up her pace he arched his back into her without thrusting to avoid choking her

_**Oh yes yes my koishiiiii" **_he cried out with his release he went limp panting. when he regained his strength and sanity

Kagome now it's my turn" Sesshoumaru said

He stood her up got on his knees in front of her told her to spread her legs she did as instructed he ran the tip of his tongue across her pearl torturously slow causing her to almost beg for release

Please Sesshoumaru more? God's that feels sooo good" she said

When he slipped his tongue inside Kagome almost lost all sanity and dug her fingers into the shoulders of his haori he started going faster Kagome no longer in control of her senses lost control

_**Ahhhhh Sesshoumaru" **_while she came with her hands on his shoulders she slumped forward in exhaustion

He slid his hands up feeling her hips ass then played with her breasts while kissing his way from her thighs up to her lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth while grinding against her

Good god's Sesshoumaru are you trying to kill me?

No koi I want to pleasure you until you want no more and I am not done with you yet you are about to get the surprise that I promised you" Do you want me badly? Do you need release? And remember when I told you I will never leave my female to suffer?

Yes Sesshoumaru"

He opened and slipped her kimono off of her and she his haori and hakama then took her into the hot spring water with him stood in front of her wrapped her legs around his waist and ran the tip of his tongue around the edges of her ear her arousal spiked 3 fold

She put her arms around his neck Sesshoumaru kissed her they locked eyes without breaking eye contact he then slipped inside her and her barrier was gone she came he moved in and out and she came more times then he could count after a long time she felt his member suddenly grow hot this had never happened before she did not know why she quickly fell into a deep lust deeper then she'd ever been before

_**Sesshoumaru harder yess harder"**_

Both nearing they're end he moved faster and Kagome met his thrusts with her own his eyes turned deep gold at the same time while both of them were coming he swiftly sunk his fangs into her neck she grew fangs and bit him in that instant their powers merged as one while an eerie glowing light surrounded them

It was an inhumanly long orgasm that seemed to last forever it ended after a long time had passed they kissed and became aroused all over again and continued mating for hours with an increased passion and lust they'd never experienced before

Sesshoumaru and Kagome awoke the next morning Kagome felt different stronger she could hear smell see and sense things that she could never have before and also found that she had claws and fangs and learned fast they were also retractable and she loved it

Good morning mate" Sesshoumaru greeted

Good morning my horny mate" Kagome teased

Sesshoumaru I have a little fantasy I would like to try with you?

Hmmm and what might that be? my sneaky little mate

Kagome who no longer had any inhibitions left reached into his hakama and gave his shaft one long lick it immediately stood at attention then got up and used her new speed to run like hell. Sesshoumaru chased her which is exactly what Kagome wanted the more he chased her the hornier he got he eventually caught up with her grabbed and held her then pinned her between him and a tree

Now my little tease I will make you pay for this but first you will tell me of this fantasy of yours"

Remember that lie I told Inuyasha about being screwed against a tree while an Inu demon held me up by my ass? I want you to do that to me" Kagome told him

As you wish id be more then happy to I to love to try new things my little miko"

Sesshoumaru lifted her up she put her legs around his waist and arms around his neck he held her up by her ass and gently put her back against the tree then entered her he kissed her while pounding into her hot cavern her walls quickly closed tightly around his shaft as if trying to hold him inside of her forever

_**Oh my Kagome" **_

_**Ahhh Sesshoumaru"**_

Do you smell who I smell coming? Sesshoumaru asked

Oh yeah I do but lets stay like this and let him have a good look I don't care" do you?

Ooo Kagome my nasty kinky girl you surprise me lets do it then I'll kiss you and move a bit to make it look good" Sesshoumaru said

Sessh if you me or both of us get so hot that we can't wait need relief and wanna fuck and Inuyasha won't leave fuck me anyway who gives a shit"

Kagome said smiling evilly

Holy shit" Sesshoumaru said

Yeah I do not know why but I don't give a damn before this I'd have died of embarrassment to have someone see"

Kagome that is because of the Inu blood it is our more animalistic side we are highly sexual and unhibited"

Me like it a lot" she teased

Inuyasha arrived and his heart almost stopped from the sight he saw before him Sesshoumaru with his bare ass showing holding Kagome up by her ass against a tree mating Kagome broke the kiss

Oh gods I love you _**Ohhh yes yes yes Sesshoumaruuuuu"**_

Sesshoumaru stilled little brother are you going to stand there all day and watch ? Or are you going to have the decency to leave? Can you not see that my mate and I need time to be alone"

What the fuck do you mean mate Sesshoumaru?

Are you really that brainless? Mate as in mated marked each other joined for life like Kagome and I are"

Your lying it can't be" Inuyasha said

I assure I Sesshoumaru do not lie like you do"

Well I did tell you an Inu fucked me up against a tree" didn't I? Inuyasha convince yourself of whatever the hell you want to believe I do not give a rats ass but he speaks the truth we are mated now leave" Kagome informed him

Inuyasha to shocked to move or think stood frozen Sesshoumaru moved within Kagome for a while Inuyasha's heart almost stopped while Kagome's walls started closing around Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru still holding Kagome the same way disappeared at the speed of light to another location

_**Ooo Sesshoumaru yes" **_she cried out

After she finished Kagome you were actually having another orgasm while he was standing and when screamed my name I felt it" then started this release just before we left? Sesshoumaru asked

Sorry Sessh but when you started moving I got hot again and came"

Still holding Kagome in that same position Sesshoumaru sat keeping her straddling him still inside of her he was hard again with his back against a tree Kagome rode him

Ride me mate _**harder Kagome ahhhh" **_and both came together

Sesshoumaru lets try a new position?

Kagome got up onto her hands and knees he was instantly hard again he slipped his length inside her and held on to her hips while he rode her, her pushing back into him made him even harder till it ached feeling playful he nipped her neck and shoulders she began having orgasms time passed and Sesshoumaru was nearing his end and this was going to be big

_**Kagome yesss" **_he cried out with his release while slamming into her

_**Ohhh Se Sesshooomaru**_**"**

After they finished Sesshoumaru pulled his exhausted little miko into his arms and held her close to him then they drifted off into a deep sleep

**Lemons end**

The following day Prince returned to the village with a beautiful black dog at his side

What the hell is that damn mutt doing back here? Well if your looking for Kagome your to late she's with my bastard brother" Inuyasha snapped

Prince just stared at Inuyasha then suddenly the two dogs turned back into Sesshoumaru and Kagome

You the whole fucking time prince the dog was you? Sesshoumaru you asshole"

Now little brother you shouldn't call yourself that it really is unseemly we already know you are the hole of the ass" but must you keep reminding us of it? Sesshoumaru wise cracked

Shippou was rolling on the ground laughing his little ass off Inu Inu Inuyasha I knew the whole time" Shippou got out between laughs

What Sesshoumaru you told the runt?

No little brother the kit simply used his intellect and figured it out himself"

Shippou you did not tell me why? Inuyasha complained

Why Inuyasha? what ruin Kagome's happiness? And miss seeing you getting the crap shocked out of you no way" Shippou responded

Time passed Kagome and Sesshoumaru had a son and daugther Shippou lived with them Shippou Rin and Sesshoumaru's children were very close as well as cohorts in crime

When visiting each other Sesshoumaru's children had a ball torturing Inuyasha and pulling his ears their favorite one was to swipe his ramen and run like hell they got many endless chases from him Sango and Miroku both said they'd never get tired of that they loved watching Inuyasha try to catch them

Sango and Miroku Ayame and Inuyasha were married and Inuyasha was in deep shit because his 3 pups and Miroku's 2 kids joined forces with Sesshoumaru's pups Shippou and Rin in torturing him

Why me? I'm a good hanyou" Inuyasha complained

All at the same dad uncle Inuyasha we love you that's why" the kids teased

Ohhhhh leave me alone brats I'm so tired" Inuyasha said but then wound up being chased relentlessly by the child army Miroku and the others laughed


End file.
